The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon
The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon (or commonly shortened as Dumb Pokémon) is a Nickelodeon and Comedy Central show. The show is about Pikachu, Snivy, Mew, Jigglypuff, and Axew, who are Pokémon and roommates who live together inside a tree, and live next-door to other Pokémon, Tepig, Oshawott, Dewott, Minccino, and Pansage. The series is rated TV-PG, TV-14, and TV-MA. Nickelodeon ordered a 13 episode long first season around 2015, and a sneak peek aired on October 16, 2017, and officially on December 4, 2017. It began premiering on Comedy Central as of December 17, 2033. It is created by MattBoo and co-created by IAmBagel. Episodes 8 seasons, 163 episodes, and 1 theatrical movie have aired. The series is rated TV-PG, TV-14, and TV-MA. The ratings and episode segments per episode usually varies. An episode may have 2 11-minute segments, a 2 11-minute segment part special, a 3 7-minute segment part special, or 3 segments (1 8-minute segment, 1 3-minute segment, and 1 11-minute segment). Characters Main * : A Pokémon and a roommate among Snivy, Axew, Jigglypuff, and Mew, that may not be witty but always dependable. And even when he knows he's annoying someone, he tries his best to make it up to them. * : Another Pokémon and a roommate among Pikachu, Axew, Jigglypuff, and Mew, who is the calmest and most intelligent Pokémon in his entire household. Others (especially his roommates) may irritate him at times a lot, he's still friends with them otherwise. Even when he takes it too far, he feels bad for them and tries to cheer them up. He loves reading. He and his family had fancy trainers once and lived like royalty and fancily and loved operas. * : An energetic and crazy Pokémon and a roommate among Pikachu, Snivy, Axew, and Mew. Whenever he sings, a person falls asleep. He always brings a marker and draws on the person's face. But he rarely does that and speaks natural Pokémon language and an incorrect insane translation caption will appear when he talks. * : A rare Pokémon and one of the most powerful Pokémon in excistance and a roommate among Pikachu, Snivy, Axew, and Jigglypuff. Mew met Pikachu before in "Pokémon: The First Movie", but ran into his roommates, excluding Axew, in Hoops and Yoyo and Spike. He is dependable but can be neurotic and butt-kicking at times. When really mad, he has a tendency to get rowdy, as his sense of humor is a bit insensitive and mean-spirited but finds himself apologizing now and then (but he mostly doesn't). * : Another Pokémon and a roommate among Pikachu, Snivy, Jigglypuff, and Mew. He is happy, childish, and dim-witted. He gets his assistance from Snivy when he needs help, but nothing seems to work out. Despite being the exact age as hsi roommates (around 20-26 years of age), he is extremley childish and immature, and Snivy treats him like a son, partially explaining why he can't take care of himself. He is also innocently misguided, and his agonizing stupidity irrates many people who are even near him. But he is still a good kid at heart. Major * : A Pokémon who lives next-door to the main stars and a roommate among Mincinno, Oshawott, Dewott, and Pansage. He is afraid to the world around him and extremely sensitive. He uses a secret entrance (an exhaust pipe to the Pikachu, Snivy, ect.'s house) if he wants to visit his neighbors. * : Another Pokémon neighbor and a roommate among Mincinno, Oshawott, Dewott, and Tepig. He is very strong, aggressive, and grumpy. He will use Leech Seed on anyone who dare try to say "hi". He is also very annoyed by his roommates and neighbors, but sometimes, he feels bad for someone if something bad happens. * : Another next-door neighbor Pokémon and a roommate among Pansage, Oshawott, Dewott, and Tepig. She is cute, funny, lovable, and very kind. Mew has a crush on her, unfortunately, Minccino only sees him as a friend, but that never stops Mew. She helps her roommates and neighbor whenever they need it and is always happy to. * : Another next-door neighbor Pokémon and a roommate among Pansage, Minccino, Dewott, and Tepig. Like Jigglypuff, he speaks natural Pokémon language, but it's not translated. He is crazy, insane, and incomprehensibly stupid. He always spends time with his much calmer big brother, Dewott. * : Another next-door neighbor Pokémon and a roommate among Pansage, Minccino, Oshawott, and Tepig. He owns a less known social group, "The Way of the Wott". He also knows kung fu and karate, and will let Oshawott join his kung fu group when he grows up, evolves to a Dewott, and gets smart. * : An unfortunate stick figure who always fall victim to the Pokémon when he pops up. When the series started, he was mainly a running gag, but over time, he was officially established as a character. He is similar to Carl from "Aqua Teen Hunger Force". * : A jerky Pokémon who lives in the neighborhood. * : A sensitive and hang-around Pokémon and a childhood friend of Snivy. Minor * : An assertive, jerky, and evil Pokémon who was slated to be Snivy's wife when really she tried to sabatoge him with Attract to do evil things and Snivy called the wedding off. She appears every now and then to seek revenge on Snivy. * : A hang-around Pokémon who crashes at the gang's house every now and then. Gallery Pokémon Artwork Pikachu.png|Pikachu Snivy.png|Snivy Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff Mew.png|Mew Axew.png|Axew Pansage.png|Pansage Minccino.png|Minccino Tepig.png|Tepig Oshawott.png|Oshawott Dewott.png|Dewott Caterpie.png|Caterpie Solosis.png|Solosis Emolga.png|Emolga MUDKIP.jpg|Mudkip Official Character Artwork by MattBoo, Show Creator WARNING: UNDER CONSTRUCTION AND INCOMPLETE DO NOT EDIT EVER UNLESS YOU'RE MATTBOO!!!!! Untitled_drawing_by_mattbooandfriends-d7i5itg.png|The main characters. Music The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon features music soundtracks from the Pokémon anime, and music from Associated Production Music. In many variety of episodes, songs from record companies can be heared. Jean-Jacques Perrey and Raymond Scott music can be heared occasionally also. Theatrical film After season 2 ended in 2020, Nickelodeon Movies and Paramount Pictures announced a film based on the series and the show was put on hiatus. On March 26, 2021, The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon: The Movie Film Something or Another made it to theaters worldwide as a 26 episode long third season was ordered for 2022. Broadcasting USA- Nickelodeon (2017-2031 premieres; 2033-present reruns), Nicktoons (2017–present), TeenNick (2020-present), Comedy Central (2030-present syndicated; 2033-present premieres) UK- Nickelodeon, Nicktoons Canada- Nickelodeon, YTV, Teletoon, Cartoon Network Japan- TV Tokyo Austrailia: Nickelodeon DVD releases These are DVDs with The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon episodes. Fans Anyone who is a fan of this show, state your signature here! Category:Series Category:Comedy Category:The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Series